


Clone Trooper Preferances

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: Just a few Clone Trooper Preferences. Also found on Wattpad, under the username TimeWolfSaphira





	1. Chapter 1

How you meet

Rex- You were Anakin’s longtime friend. You first meet Rex during the Battle of Geonosis. You and he made a deadly duo, him taking out droids from afar, and you defending him from any blasts aimed in his direction.  
After the battle, you and Anakin were both assigned on the 501st together. That’s how you officially meet the Captain.  
“Good job out there, Captain,” you praised.  
“Thank you, sir,” Rex said, saluting you. “Though I couldn’t have done it without you watching my back.”  
You gave a shy, yet cheeky grin, and went to Anakin to meet the other troopers.

Cody- You’re a rebel on (Planet), a planet under Separatist control. You were waiting for back up to arrive, when a shadow of someone startled you. Thinking that it was a Separatist, you shot your blaster, only to realize that it was a clone trooper.  
Thankfully, your shot was way off, and it barley clipped his shoulder. He only barely winced.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the clone said.  
“That’s fine. I should have been more alert,” you said. “Are you here with reinforcements?” You look over his shoulder to see more troopers standing behind him, along with a Jedi who was talking to the leader of the rebels.

 

Fives- You were quiet the destructive ball of energy, as your Uncle described. Well, adoptive uncle. Being able to control both the elements of fire and ice, you were the most badass of your group. At least, that’s what you like to think.  
You ended up helping the clones by fire-balling the crap out of the droids and their tanks.  
The Jedi and most of the clones were suspicious of you, at first, but in time- and more droids, you managed to prove yourself a worthy companion.  
Of all the clones, Fives trusted you first. Then Jesse, Hardcase, and Echo. And finally, the Jedi and the rest of the clones.

 

Echo- You were a battlefield medic. With the power to heal rapidly, and heal other people’s wounds, you were seen as the Angel of the Battlefield. That’s how Echo met you. He was badly injured, possibly on the brink of death, when you appeared. You gathered up his body, and brought him over to your medic tent. You took off his armor and held the worst of his wounds simply by placing your delicate hands on the worst of the wounds and concentrating. When he was stable, you were out again, finding more and more troopers on the brink of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their First Thoughts of You**

 

**Rex-** During the battle of Geonosis, CT-7567 fought alongside a Jedi. She was a fierce warrior, her blade slicing through the air. She took to watching his back, and he, hers. Together, they were a formidable duo, taking down droids and Geonosians alike.

After the battle, and the Ceremony, CT-7567, or as he was now called, Rex, met with both his new Generals. He met with Anakin first, then (Name). She was shyer off the battle field, or was it just him? She complimented him on his fighting skills. He thanked her for both the compliment and for keeping him alive.

Why, oh, why did she have to give him that small, shy and cheeky smile? It made his heart skip a beat and made weird things happen inside his stomach. Was this normal? Why did he feel this way?

 

**Cody-** Landing not too far away from the Rebels base, Cody and General Kenobi led the troops to the entrance of the Rebel Base. While General Kenobi talked to the Rebel leader, Cody spotted a lone figure sitting amongst the trees. Slowly, as not to startle them, Cody approached the figure.

Unfortunately, he did startle them, as they whipped around, and shot at him. Thankfully, the figure was unbalanced, and the shot was off. It only grazed his shoulder. He apologized for startling them- _her_ as he now saw, and she apologized for shooting at him.

She was cute, to say the least. Smudged with dirt and grim, but still cute. His heart clenched at the thought of her willing to go into danger, but he could not understand why. She was fully capable, wasn’t she? She was easily startled, but how did she fair in combat? Would she survive Separatist invasion? If so, what would happen to her then?

 

**Fives-** The Jedi and Clones were being overwhelmed by droids. They were just too many of them, and more and more kept coming. But the Clones and the Jedi continued to fight on bravely. Until the firestorm happed.

Balls of flame rained from the sky above, hitting the droids and destroying them. From behind the of lines of droids, a lone figure was racing through the carnage, balls of flames emitting from their hands.

_That’s so badass!_ Fives thought, as the figure drew near. Wary of the newcomer, the Jedi and clones circled the figure, now revealing themselves to be female.

_Wow, she’s hot_ , was the first thing that came to Fives’ mind. Her hair was done in a bun, and her cheeks were smudged and her arms were covered in burns and blisters.

It took much her convincing that she was not a threat to them, and the whole time, Fives stared at her, admiring her.

  
**Echo** \- Being shot was the worst thing in the world. But death was so close, welcoming him in the warm darkness. Then Echo felt himself being lifted and carried swiftly through the battlefield. Soon, he felt his back hit the cot, and hands relieving him of his armor. He groaned in pain, but managed to open his eyes. He was in a tent, and could feel soft, delicate hands touch his wounds carefully, and felt his skin and flesh stretch and kit themselves back together. It was the oddest feeling, but Echo could feel himself coming back.

Echo tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pushed him back down. Then he saw her- the Angel of the Battlefield. It was his first time encountering her; he had heard stories about her from the other clones and the Jedi. She had a remarkable ability to heal wounds just by touch. And on the plus side, her wounds healed themselves.

She looked beautiful, even in her medic uniform. Her hair was up in a ponytail as it swung back and forth, and her eyes shone and sparkled, marred by concern. Once she was satisfied, she left again, telling him to rest.


	3. Preference 3- You Become Friends

**They Become Your Friend**

 

**Rex-**   You and Rex became friends slowly. It was because of your shyness around the Captain, which you got over as time went on. Even though he would never replace Anakin as your best friend, Rex held a special place in your heart.

 

**Cody-** You and Cody became flirty friends. You guessed his nature adapted from Obi-wan’s, since you witnessed Master Kenobi flirting with Ventress. It wasn’t in your nature to flirt, but it came easily around Cody. It was going to be a sad day to see him go.

**Fives-** You and Fives became fast friends. He was the first to trust you, and was always amazed by your fire and ice tricks. He often flirted with you, and you would flirt back (you get that from your uncle).

**Echo:** You and Echo became friends through the medbay. It would seem like he would purposely get injured just to see you. Eventually, you told him your free times, and you would hang out together then.

 


	4. Preference 4- They Realize They love you

**They find out they love you**

**Rex-** He didn’t know what he was feeling every time he was around you. So, he went to Anakin for advice. That fluttering in his stomach? The speeding of his heart? The constant concern for you? The endless thoughts of you?  It meant that Rex was in love. It made him flustered, and Anakin teased him for it. There was no way he could fall in love, could there? He was a soldier, born to fight, to die. Was there really room enough for him to love?

**Cody-** Somewhere in between the flirting and teaching you how to fight properly, he realized that he was in love with you. It hit him so suddenly, he had to pause to think about it. It made you concerned, as it was in the middle of training that he paused. He brushed off your concern, but it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he was in love.

**Fives-** He knew it was love at first sight. It had to be. You were hot, beautiful, stubborn, and loyal. Your control over the two opposite elements was nothing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. He got jealous when you spent time with the other clones. He wanted nothing more than to keep you to himself.

**Echo-** It happened the third time he got injured. This time, he wasn’t severely injured, but you took care of him anyway. From then on, it seemed like you were the only one available when he was injured. But for some reason, he didn’t want anyone else. It was fun talking to you; you were casual, and treated him like a person, not another clone. It made him happy. On the plus side, you were beautiful, kind, and caring. You had stolen his heart.

 


	5. Preference 5- You Realize You Love Them

**You Realize You Love Them**

**Rex-** It was when you first set eyes on his unmasked face. After the ceremony, when you went to greet your new Captain, he stood there with his helmet off. He was handsome- all the clones were. But for some reason, Rex stood out. Maybe it was the fact that you two fought so well together? You didn’t know. But his golden-brown eyes and shaved blonde head made itself at home in your mind.

**Cody-** Sometime during the battle, you realized that you were in love with Commander Cody. It happened when he pulled you away from danger. He didn’t wear his armor, because Kenobi didn’t want the Separatists to know that they were there. So, you were pressed close to him, your soft chest against his firm one. His arm was wrapped around your waist, and your head was in the crook of his neck. You could smell his muscular scent, and it made you dizzy. That’s when you realized your feelings for the clone.

**Fives-** Despite all the friends you made of the Clones, Fives stood out to you the most. Was it because of the way he made to become your first friend in this unfamiliar galaxy? Or was it because he always made sure you were smiling? Either way, you had fallen head over heels with the clone. And you didn’t know what to do.

**Echo-** Even though you spent lots of times healing all the clones and Jedi, only one patient seemed to be happy and content with you. And that was Echo. He was calmer then his brothers, and shyer too. He often came to visit, even when he wasn’t injured. That made your heart sing. You looked forward to his visits, more often the uninjured ones. And then you realized that you were in love with Echo.


	6. Preference 6-

**Confessions**

**Rex-** It happened when you were alone on a mission. You and Rex got separated from the others, and were stuck in a cave. You had gotten hurt, and he was fussing over your injury.

“It’s not that bad, Rex,” you said, examining the cut on your leg. It was a shallow cut, and the bleeding had stopped earlier.

“Any injury can hinder us, (Name),” Rex said. He wasn’t looking at you like he normally would. He had his helmet off, and was cleaning your wound.

“It’s a shallow cut, Rex,” you protested. “Look, I can stand on it.” You showed him by getting up and firmly standing your ground.

“Right,” he said, putting his helmet back on.

“Rex…” you said, going up to him and placing your hand on the cheek of his helmet. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

There was a moment of silence, and then he sighed. “It’s… just…. I can’t shake my feelings. I’m in love with you, General,” Rex said. A smile made its way across your face.

“I’m in love with you too, Rex,” you said.

“Wh- what about the code? No attachments, remember?”

“Oh, screw the code,” you replied. “I am not having some silly rule prevent me from loving you.”

“But-”

“Rex, shush…” you said, taking him in your arms and hugging him tight.

 

**Cody-** It was your turn to stand guard. It was nighttime, and you were sitting high in the trees, watching ever so carefully for any sign of Separatists.

“Want some company?”

 You almost fell out of the tree. Okay, so you weren’t so vigilant. It wasn’t your strong suit. Again, Cody had managed to sneak up on you.

“Don’t scare me like that,” you hissed, as he clambered up the tree. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, but he brought along his own pair of binoculars.

“Sorry, love,” he chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, before you asked the question that had been nagging your mind for the past day or so.

“Hey, Cody?”

“What’s on your mind, love?” Cody asked.

“Erm… what are your feelings towards me?” you asked timidly.

Cody gulped. This was not what he was trained for. But here was the chance he was waiting for.

“Honestly, I really like you. More than a friend would,” Cody replied.

You grinned shyly, and ducked your head. “I really like you too,” you said, before Cody could think anything else.

Cody laughed happily, and swung his arm around you.

“I’m glad you do,” he whispered, planting a kiss on the side of your head.

**Fives-** To say that Fives was an extrovert was a bit of an understatement. He was outgoing, and had no problems flirting with you.

You however, didn’t know if his flirting was genuine, or if he was just playing around. Your flirting was genuine, and you wanted more out of the relationship the two of you shared. You wanted to be more than just friends.

So, one day, you cornered him after lunch.

“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted you happily. “What’s wrong?” he went on, not seeing the usual smile on your face, nor did you return his flirting.

“Are you for real?” you asked.

“What?”

“Are you really flirting with me because you like me, or do you flirt with me just because you can?”

Fives stood there with his mouth gaping. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before understanding what you were saying.

“I flirt with you because I like you,” Fives replied, suddenly becoming shy. He scratched the back of his head.

“Good,” you said, and left.

“Wait, what about you?” Fives asked as you walked away.

“Genuinely like you,” you said with a wink, and disappeared.

 

**Echo-** You loved Echo. There was no doubt about it. You just loved his shyness and the way he always wanted to help.

But what you didn’t understand was, why was he so nervous around you? Weren’t the two of you friends?

“Hey Echo,” you said one day, after he got himself injured again.

“Y- yeah?” he said, clearing his throat.

“Why are you so nervous around me?”

Echo’s eyes widened. His eyes darted towards the exit, as if he were trying to escape. Noticing this, you leaned forward, hands on either side of his legs. You were practically on his lap by now. And that seemed to make Echo even more nervous.

“Echo?” you questioned, “Do you like me?”

“Eh? What? Of course, I like you! Who wouldn’t? You’re sweet, kind, caring, beautiful…” he trailed off. You smiled.

“Well, let me tell you a secret,” you said, leaning up to his ear. “I’m in love with you,” you whispered. Then you drew back. “And I would be sad if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Echo looked ready to faint. “Y-you’re in l-love with me?” he asked.

“Hmhm,” you hummed, placing a lingering kiss on his red cheek.

“Th-that’s great! I- I mean, I’m in love with you too!” he blurted out. You smiled and hugged him, burying your face into the crook of his neck.


	7. Preference 7- First Date

**First Date**

**Rex-** It seemed like the Force was smiling down at you. You got private time with Rex- the council had sent you two on an undercover mission to (Planet)- which was a neutral planet- and discover if there was any Separatist activity. You two had to act as a young couple visiting the planet.

Rex took you to a restaurant, and that was where the two of you had your first date.

**Cody-** On a night off, Cody- after talking to the rebel leader- took you to a meadow for a picnic. It was romantic to eat under the stars. Just the two of you.

**Fives-** After getting permission from his clone captain and his general, Fives took you to a tropical planet for your first date. You discovered some exotic fauna and flora.

**Echo-** Since you were always busy with caring for patients, Echo took the liberty to bring the date to you. He brought you some sandwiches and some tea. Together, you ate and talked while you were on break.


	8. Preference 8- They Get Jealous

**They Get Jealous**

 

**Rex** \- He got jealous whenever you and Anakin got together. He couldn’t help it, it just happened. You were long-time friends with Anakin, since he became a padawan to Obi-wan. But lo and behold, Rex got jealous when you two shared inside jokes, made references, or were just being plain goofy.

 

**Cody-** Cody got jealous whenever you and the general got cozy. Sure, you two had known each other for a longer time, it’s just that know that he had your heart, Cody felt as though no one else should be so close to you.

 

**Fives-** It happened again. Someone from Earth was transported to a galaxy far, far, away. And this person you knew all too well. Fives did not like him one bit. Especially since that man with the metal arm came, you’ve been practically clinging to the stranger. Not to mention, this man did not only look badass, he could kick ass too.

 

**Echo-** It was a flirty patient that Echo got jealous of. It wasn’t a clone- his brothers knew the Angel of the Battlefield belonged to Echo- or one of the Jedi. It was a patient from a rebellious planet against the Separatists. He especially did not like the way you casually let the flirting happen.


	9. Preference 9- You Confront Them About Their Jealousy

**You Confront Them about their Jealousy**

**Rex-** You had just come back from a mission when you noticed that Rex was being more distant than usual.

“Hey Rexie! What’s up?” you asked your beloved, but he just ignored you and kept walking. Rolling your eyes, you pulled him into an alcove and pinned him to the wall.

“Why are you suddenly ignoring me?” You asked.

“Well, General (L/N), you and General Skywalker are hanging around each other so much, so I thought I’d keep my distance.”

Your shoulders slumped. “Look Rex, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t like Anakin that way. He’s like a brother to me. In fact, he’s like the only family I have. According to the Jedi, they found me abandoned. So, I don’t know if my real parents are out there or not.”

Rex sighed, taking off his helmet. “I’m sorry. I guess I shouldn’t just jump to conclusions,” he said. “Will you forgive me?”

“Of course, Rex. I love you and only you.”

**Cody-** You were sitting with the general by the campfire when you noticed Cody walking towards you. You smiled and waved him over, but he just glanced at you, and went away. Frowning, you excused yourself and followed Cody to the edge of the Rebel’s campground.

“Hey! Hey Cody!” You shouted. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. You and the rebel general looked pretty cozy by the fire, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Are you jealous?” you asked, clearly noticing the tone of his voice. “’Cause there is no need to be jealous. Logan is my brother.”

You could have laughed at Cody’s expression. “You thought I had the hots for my _brother?_ ” You asked, stifling your laughter.

“Well, he is a good looking fellow…” Cody tried to explain, but you only laughed.

“So, _you_ are into my brother,” you snickered.

“No! No way!” Cody yelped. “I’ve only got eyes for you.”

“I’m only kidding,” you laughed.

**Fives-** Ever since Bucky came, things had been a little different. You had your training buddy back, and he wasn’t going to let up on training just because you two were in a different galaxy. Sure, you loved the Winter Solider, but sometimes he got a little too much when it comes to training. You were only human after all, not a super soldier like he was.

“Urf, training was difficult,” you complained to Fives later, completely exhausted. “I am going to be sore for weeks!” For some reason, Fives’s complexion reddened. You looked at him curiously.

“You got a fever or something, love?” You asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

“I’m fine,” he said, swatting away your hand.

“What’s gotten you so riled up?”

“You. And that Winter Soldier. Just who is he, anyway?”

“Bucky is a friend of mine. And my training partner. He’s like an uncle to me.”

“An uncle, huh? Could have sworn there was something else going on there.”

“Are you jealous, Fives?” you asked. “’Cause you don’t have to be. Bucky’s like, a hundred years old.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. HYDRA weren’t exactly the kindest people,” you trailed off, grimacing. “HYDRA is a story for another time. I don’t want to talk about it right now. But I’ll get Bucky to lessen the trainings. Or you could join."

**Echo-** When you were caring for Echo’s injuries, you noticed that the shy soldier wasn’t talking to you. You know that he had gotten over his shyness with you by now, so the quiet was unusual.

“What’s wrong, Echo? Why won’t you talk to me?” You asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause I wasn’t the one letting other people flirt with me?”

“Oh, that,” you said in realization. You shook your head. “Honestly, some people do it for the sake of getting someone into bed with them. You don’t have to worry, Echo. I’m immune to their flirting,” you said.

“You weren’t immune to my charms,” he pointed out.

“You are different, Echo. It was your natural charm that got to me,” you said, leaning up to kiss his forehead. “Only you can hold my heart.”


	10. Preference 10- First Kiss

**First Kiss**

**Rex-** It wasn’t the most romantic of circumstances that it happened. In fact, a battlefield isn’t entirely romantic. But with the fear of death in the air, Rex had taken his opportunity. You both were hidden in a crevice, and he had taken his helmet off.

“(Name),” he said, taking your face in his hands.

“What’s wrong, Rex?” you asked.

“Nothing. It’s just… your so beautiful,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against yours, his golden-brown eyes searching your (color) ones. Slowly, he leaned forward, closing the distance between your lips and his. Your eyes fluttered closed, and his lips pressed against yours.

It was like a firework went off inside your head. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, and you returned the kiss.

A wolf-whistle interrupted the moment, and you both broke away to find Anakin standing at the other end of the crevice, amused.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul,” he promised, drawing near.

“You better not,” you threatened, and Anakin laughed.

**Cody-** This was it. The final strike against the Separatists. You had been sent into the base to set a bomb, which would give you a few minutes to get out. Logan, leader of the Wolverine Rebels and your brother, had full confidence in you to do this. While you did not have the perception of your elder brother, you did have very good stealth abilities.

Cody paced back and forth, getting impatient with you not appearing. It had been about twenty minutes since you’ve been sent in.

“Where is she?” he muttered.

Just then, an explosion rocked through the atmosphere, as the Separatist base went up in flames. And no sign of you.

Just as Cody was fearing for the worst, out of the ashes you came, scruffed up, but completely uninjured.

“(Name)!” Cody said, rushing towards you. He scooped you up in his arms, and kissed you full on the mouth.

It was like the explosion took place in your head as you returned the kiss.

A rough cough interrupted the kiss, and both of you broke apart. Logan was standing a few feet away, in the shadows.

“Watch it, bub,” he said warningly to Cody. “One wrong move and I will kill you.”

**Fives-** After his bout of jealousy had passed, Fives became good friends with Bucky, and joined in on the training sessions. It was during one of those training sessions that Fives decided to take his and your relationship a step forward.

You were both practicing hand-to-hand combat. Fives was big and strong, but you were smaller, faster, and nimbler.

You eventually managed to catch your clone lover off guard, knocked him over, and pinned him to the ground.

“Look at who’s the better fighter now,” you boasted. Fives grunted, then flipped you both over, so that he was the one on top.

“Don’t stop to boast, sweetheart,” he said. You growled, and tried to flip you both back, or at least get him off. But Fives took the opportunity to kiss you instead.

You gave a muffled squeak, which turned into a delighted moan. Your hands, which were on his shoulder, slid into his black hair, your fingers combing through the tresses.

“I thought this was supposed to be a training session, not a kissing session,” a voice broke into the moment. Fives leapt back and off you, and you saw Bucky laughing.

“You son of a-” growled Fives, but Bucky interrupted.

“Now, now, let’s keep it PG,” Bucky said, winking.

**Echo-** It was a hassle keeping everyone alive. But you managed.

You were in the middle of healing a clone from a blaster wound to the leg, when medics came rushing in, pushing a gurney past you.

“Angel, you are needed,” a medic said, using your title. You apologized to the clone, who nodded in understanding.

You could barely tell who it was, they were burnt up so much. So much blackened flesh and blisters- thankfully none of it was irreversible. To you, at least.

Tears stung your eyes as you took in the person before you. Who had gotten themselves this badly injured?

So, you sat down, closed your eyes, and began the healing. It would take several hours to let it all regrow. The medics would slowly peel away the blackened flesh, while you convinced the new flesh to take its place.

Several hours later, you blink your eyes open and take in the person in front of you. You gasped.

It was Echo.

You stifled a sob. How in the world did he manage to get so hurt?

The noise must have woken him up, because seconds later, his golden-brown eyes were blinking open.

“(Name)?” he whispered, his voice raspy.

“Echo, how did you get so hurt?” you asked. He ignored you in favor of looking at his newly healed hands.

“You- you saved me,” he said in wonder.

“Of course, I did; it’s my job,” you sniffed. Echo noticed, as he turned his head towards you.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, sitting up.

“Because I almost lost you, and I didn’t even know,” you cried.

“Shhh….” Echo comforted, sitting at the edge of the bed and gathering you up in his arms. You curled up in his embrace, and cried your heart out.

After the sobbing died down, you turned towards your lover. He smiled gently back down at you. You loved him so much, and almost lost him. And you took the chance to kiss him.

He grunted in surprise, but returned the kiss almost immediately. It was a deep, passionate kiss, that sent butterflies swirling in your stomach.

A clearing of the throat interrupted the two of you, and you separated and turned to see a medic standing there.

“Sorry to interrupt this personal moment, but you are still needed, (Name),” the medic said. You nodded, and gave Echo a final kiss for the moment.


	11. Preference 11- How You Sleep in Bed Together

**How You Sleep in Bed**

**Rex-** Due to his intense training, he sleeps on his back, and very still. You like to curl up at his side, with your head resting on his chest.

**Cody-** After promising Logan not to do anything rash, Cody would curl up with you. He would lay on his side, and you would curl up in his embrace, with him spooning you.

**Fives-** He would be the big spoon, and you would curl up into his embrace.

**Echo-** At first, he wouldn’t know _how_ to sleep in the same bed as you. So, he would lay on his side of the bed. You would have to be the one to initiate the cuddling.


	12. Preference 12-You Get Kidnapped

You get Kidnapped

Rex- You woke up to find yourself tied up and gagged. You could barely remember what happened. All you knew was that one moment, you were helping Obi-wan track down his enemy, and the next, someone snuck up behind you and knocked you out.  
“Looks like she is finally awake, brother,” a deep voice said. You turned your head to see one of the zabraks you were chasing.   
“Yes, I see,” said another, smooth voice. Out of the shadows stepped the zabrak that killed Qui-gon Jinn.  
“Good to see you are finally awake. You will give me the answers I need, and I might let you go. Is that understood?”  
You merely glared at Maul. You couldn’t speak with the gag in your mouth; not like you wanted to talk to him anyways.  
Maul saw your predicament and carefully took the gag out of your mouth.  
“Why would I help you?” you rasped, your mouth dry.  
“So, that I may finally get revenge on Obi-wan.”  
“It is useless to meet revenge with revenge. It will heal nothing,” you said, still glaring at the zabrak.  
Maul blinked at you for a moment, the laughed.  
“Wise words from a Jedi,” he said, “but unfortunately, I will have my revenge.”

 

Cody- You knew you were in deep poodoo. You had gotten yourself kidnapped by the separatists. Like before, your perception skills weren’t the greatest.   
You had been out berry picking with some others, and you had wandered off farther than usual. That’s when those Commando Droids managed to take you.  
Now you were tied up and facing the hologram of Count Dooku.  
“What do we have here?” he asked.  
“This is the younger sister of the Rebel’s General, sir,” the droid in command replied.  
“Good. This will be an advantage to us. Tell the general of the rebels that if the rebels do not surrender, we will kill the girl.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Fives- You woke up to a pounding headache- one that almost felt like a migraine. You tried to rub your head, but found that you were strapped down to a table.  
“Finally awake, I see,” said an all too familiar, metallic voice. You turned to see the familiar AI leering down at you.  
“Ultron.”  
“In the flesh. Well, more in the metal.” Ultron said. “But down to business. Do you know why I have captured you?”  
“The better question is, how did you know where I was?”  
“I had help. One of those sorcerers that your Doctor Strange was friends with.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Now we’re getting somewhere. I need you as bait. I need to finally destroy the Avengers. And what better way to do it, then to capture the one of them?”  
“I haven’t been an Avenger for almost a year. I got here by accident. If they really cared about me, why haven’t they come to rescue me already?”  
“That- That’s a good point. Maybe they really don’t care about you anymore….” Ultron mused.  
“Then let me go.”  
“How about, no. It took me a while to catch you off guard. Besides, with you here, the Winter Soldier will come looking for you. And behind him will be Captain America, and then the rest of the Avengers.”

 

Echo- Normally, General Grievous wouldn’t take prisoners. But you were different. Because of your rapid healing factor, you could not be easily killed, so you were taken hostage instead. Besides that, General Grievous took this opportunity to lure in Kenobi and Skywalker.  
Thankfully, the general left you alone for the most part. It was only to show you off to the Jedi and Count Dooku that he managed to capture you.  
You knew that Kenobi and Skywalker were on their way, but what about Echo? Would he come along, too? Or would he be told to stay behind?


	13. Preference 13- You Get Rescued

**You Get Rescued**

**Rex-** He was pissed. How dare those zabraks take something that precious away from him? He joined Anakin and Obi-wan in ambushing the zabrak brothers. While Obi-wan and Anakin had them occupied, Rex snuck in and untied you. He led you away from the fighting and back onto the ship. Once back on the ship, the two of you embraced.

**Cody-** Despite the anger he was feeling, Cody managed to stay calm. After all, what was his anger going to do, except not help you? Logan, Obi-wan, and the rest of the rebels managed to launch a surprise attack on the Separatists, and Cody managed to rescue you.

**Fives-** Both he and Bucky were mad as hell. Bucky went into Winter Soldier mode, and managed to free you by himself. Of course, Fives was mad that he couldn’t help, but was completely relieved that you were safe and sound.

**Echo-** Echo knew he couldn’t do anything against General Grievous, so he had to wait for the Jedi to rescue you. He waited impatiently, and when you were back into his arms, he was relieved to see that you were alright.


	14. Preference 14- They See You Naked

**He Sees You Naked**

**Rex-** You were in your apartment, changing from your Jedi robes into your pajamas. Half-way through pulling your bra off, Rex walked in. He froze when his eyes landed on you, and a blush made its way onto his face.

“S-sorry,” he muttered, backing out the door. You were slightly embarrassed, but you laughed none-the-less.

**Cody-** Finally you had returned to your home, and you could finally take a long, hot shower. You were already set, just waiting for the water to get hot. So, you went into your room to gather your change of clothes. And in walked Cody.

“Cody!” you screeched, as the clone stared at you. He grinned when he saw you clutching the clothes to your chest. He was about to make a comment when a hand appeared and dragged him out by the ear, while another hand shut the door.

You could hear Cody complaining, and Logan’s low growl. You shook your head. Ah, Logan. Your overprotective big brother.

**Fives-** Despite being a fire-bender, you were unafraid of water. In fact, in your earlier days, before HYDRA, you were a swimmer. Not a competitive one, but a casual one.

So, here you were, in the shower, getting nice and wet. You were so immersed in getting clean, that you didn’t notice Fives walk in.

“Nice.”

You yelped in surprise, twisting to see the clone staring at you appreciatively.

“Get out!”

“Why?” he chuckled, “I saw yours, so now you can see mine.”

You launched a bar of soap at his head. “I said, get out!”

“Alright, alright!”

**Echo-** You were in the middle of changing out of your medical attire, when Echo walked into your room. His eyes landed on you, and he froze.

“Oh no- I am so sorry!” he yelped, covering his eyes and trying to walk out the door. He instead ran into the doorframe, then walked out. You chuckled at the poor clone’s misfortune.

 


	15. Preference 15- You see Them Naked

**You catch them Naked**

**Rex-** You had just gotten home from a strenuous day at the Temple. You made your way to the bathroom, when you saw Rex- completely naked. You blushed red in embarrassment, and so did Rex.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Rex,” you squeaked, covering your eyes and backing out the door.

**Cody-** You didn’t even register that the shower was on, or that it had stopped. You were busy reading, so engrossed in the story, that you didn’t notice Cody walk out your bathroom. But you did hear him clear his throat.

You blinked and turned towards him, only to yelp in surprise and nearly fall off the bed. Cody chuckled.

“You just going to gawk at me, or are you going to pass me a towel?”

**Fives-** Finally finished with today’s training with Bucky, you looked forward to taking a nice, hot shower. What you didn’t expect was to walk in on Fives. You gave a muffled squeak, and he turned and saw you. He grinned.

“I told you you’d see mine,” he said, putting his arms behind his head, so that you’d get a good look at him. You covered your eyes, and rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind you.

**Echo-** Echo had gotten himself injured. Again. But this time, his wound was up his thigh. So, you had him strip down- even his underwear had to come off. Both of you were blushing with embarrassment, him a tomato red. You on the other hand, had dealt with these kinds of injuries before.

Echo had his face covered, while you were tending to the wound. When you were finished, he got dressed in a hurry. After that event, he would not look you in the face for days.


	16. Preference 16- Turn Ons

**Turn Ons**

**Rex-** He gets turned on whenever you use the Force, and get this serene look on your face.

You get turned on whenever he takes control, or when he expertly uses both his blaster pistols to save his brothers.

**Cody-** Whenever you argued with you brother (which wasn’t that often) or just argued with someone, Cody gets turned on by the furious look on your face.

Whenever he protects you and uses a pickup line at the same time, that just got to you.

**Fives-** Every time you kicked droid butt or just used your fire and ice powers, it would turn Fives on.

Ever since he caught you naked, he would give you this seductive look that would just make you melt.

**Echo-** When you were concerned, you got bossy. He liked that about you, especially when he was at the other end of the bossing.

Whenever he acted shy around you, just got butterflies fluttering in your stomach.


End file.
